villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Apocalymon
Apocalymon is the main antagonist as well as the final antagonist in Digimon Adventure. He was created by deceased Digimon during a reconfiguration and he was able to breach through the fire wall. Appearance Apocalymon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles very much often an unidentified mutant Digimon on a dodecahedron with pyramidal platforms and large claws connected to DNA strand-like arms. With those arms, he can easily reverse the Digivolution of a Digimon while holding onto it. Powers and Abilities Apocalymon can force Digimon to De-Digivolve back to their Rookie forms, and use the copied attacks from the previous defeated evil Digimon. He can also make a victim disappear into nothingness. After being defeated, he can wipe out an entire dimension as a last resort. Profile A Digimon who was formed from the deep grudges of the other Digimon that died out when unable to digivolve before they are no more, his coming foretold in the prophetic book from ancient times. Although Apocalymon was sealed somewhere, he was released from his prison by Millenniummon. History ''Digimon Adventure'' Separated from the rest of the Digital World and forced to watch moments unfold, Apocalymon grew to despise the Digimon who were allowed to exist and intended to destroy the entire Digital World. As a result, Apocalymon began to influence events such as the reign of the Dark Masters and other evil Digimon that the DigiDestined defeated. Upon Piedmon's defeat, with the Digital World completely gone, Apocalymon reveals himself and he even self mutilated to show both his warped ideals and resolve. From there, using the attacks of many of DigiDestined's previous enemies, Apocalymon dedigivolves the Digimon and destroys the Crests before deleting the DigiDestined and their partners. However, still possessing the Crest power, the Digidestined return to existence with their Digimon as they manage to defeat Apocalymon, destroying all his claws and the humanoid part of him. However, Apocalymon uses his last resort attack Total Annihilation to destroy himself and everyone else. Luckily, the DigiDestined's refusal to give up enables their Digivices to create a barrier to contend the blast with only Apocalymon destroyed. ''Digimon Adventure (PSP) Apocolymon serves as the final boss of the PSP game ''Digimon Adventure. After the DigiDestined's battle with the rest of the Dark Masters, as well as MetalEtemon, Apocalymon would then reveal himself. ''Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers'' Facing Omnimon, Apocalymon is defeated as he reformatted into Mephistomon while entering the real world. Omnimon knew Mephistomon wanted to destroy the world, because this was what Apocalymon wanted to do before he was destroyed and reformatted. ''Digimon World Dawn & Dusk'' In order to obtain Apocalymon, one must DNA digivolve Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon or Machinedramon and Piedmon, the component Digimon must have reached at least level 71 and possess 444444 Dark exp points. Attacks *'Darkness Zone': Deletes his opponents and turns everything he touched into darkness. *'Reverse Digivolve': Captures the opponent in his claws and forces them to De-Digivolve. *'Total Annihilation' (Big Bang ): Detonates his own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. *'Copied Attacks': Copies the attacks and techniques of his enemies. **'River of Power': Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires his River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". **'Crimson Lightning': Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with his Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". **'Giga Cannon': Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with his Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". **'Death Claw': Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attacks with his Touch of Evil. **'Virus Grenades': Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Quotes }} Gallery Apocalymon 2.gif|Apocalymon Apokarimon.jpg|Apocalymon Evil Apocalymon.jpg|Apocalymon Apocalymon.png Trivia *Apocalymon's name comes from the word "apocalypse", which is synonymous with the end of the world. *In contrast to the English version, the Japanese version (also in the German, Spanish, French and Italian versions) has Apocalymon see himself in the plural sense. This is likely a reference to the demon Legion, who was composed of many. Thus Apocalymon, as a being assembled from the data of thousands if not millions of Digimon, may truly be a plural entity. *He is sometimes known as Apokarimon. *In addition to using their attacks, Apocalymon resembles a cross between the other main antagonists of the series. Apocalymon's humanoid component looks similar in appearance to Devimon with a head slightly similar to Diaboromon, or Piedmon to an extent, and a cape like Myotismon. This component's connection with his main body is similar to Etemon when connected to the core of the Dark Network. *His Total Annhilation attack is called "Universal Big Bang" in Latin American Spanish, and "Grand Death Big Bomb" in Japanese. *Apocalymon's design is often speculated by fans to be based on Winslow Leech from the 1974 film Phantom of the Paradise. *He was voiced by Paul St. Peter in the English version of the anime who also did the voice of Diaboromon in Digimon: The Movie. *It is highly likely he was responsible for the strange events on Earth told in the pilot episode. Navigation Category:Mutants Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Nihilists Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Cheater Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Rogues Category:Evil Creator Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Orator Category:Hegemony Category:Sophisticated Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Harbingers Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Tragic